Lament
by Cunien
Summary: COMPLETED. After escaping Moria, everyone seems to have forgotten Sam's wounds... (Pippinpain!, Sam the Seer! and Aragorn has doubts)
1. Sam's First Orc

** Lament**  
**  
Poor Sam - he's always a bit over-looked isn't he? Personally I think he's much braver than Frodo - I mean, sure, Frodo had to carry the Ring, but Sam had to carry Frodo, and I think he's a bit heavier than a ring, even if it is The One Ring. Supposedly.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Literally.**  
  
Chapter one.  
  
Sam was cold.  
It has been about five hours since they had left the Mines of Moria. Aragorn has stepped into Gandalf's role, taking charge of the distraught remains of the Fellowship.  
The sun had been bright in the sky when they fled from under the mountain, but it had become grey soon after, and now the light faded slowly. With every step Sam took, it seemed to get just perceptibly darker, and the coldness grew.  
It went beyond his skin, into his bones, until it seemed his very soul was freezing.  
  
But he would not tell anyone, would not call out to halt the company.  
_We don't want to be stopping for you now Sam, or we'll have every orc in the mountains on our backs, and then we might lose another.   
_And then it hit him again, sent him reeling. Gandalf was dead. Gandalf! - the strongest of them all. It made Sam feel disjointed, to know that Gandalf wasn't there to lead them anymore. He has always been there. When it seemed the very mountain would come down on their heads, it was alright, because Gandalf was there. By the tomb of Balin, when Sam had seen his first Orc, it was alright. Gandalf was there by them, fighting, helping them.  
  
_And how must poor Mr Frodo be feeling now then, eh?   
_Sam wanted to walk with him, and make sure his Master was alright. But Frodo was up at the front, with Strider. And Sam was here, trailing at the back.  
  
It was no use. The cold had taken control of his legs now. Sam fell to the ground on hands and knees, retching a thing trickle of blood. He frowned. Now where had that come from? Surely not him? Sam did not know much about such things, but he did know that retching blood was not a good sign. He thought for a moment, then covered the blood on the ground with his hand. It seemed terribly important to him in that instant that no one should see the blood. They would be angry with him, if they saw the blood. They would have to stop, and then they might lose another. Another.  
  
His head began to throb painful where the Orc blade had slashed him.   
  
There was no light, no sound - nothing but that pain in his head and the blood that he mustn't let anyone see.  
  
- has fallen! Aragorn!  
  
A voice rushed back to him and Sam tried to stand up, to show that he was alright and that they wouldn't have to stop.  
  
But Boromir had pushed him down to the ground once more. He saw, quite clearly, Boromir's hand stretching towards his face and coming away red with blood. Now where did that come from? Surely not him? Then Sam remembered the blood that he mustn't let anyone see.   
Too late.  
  
Boromir's worried face was in front of him now, asking him something. Sam couldn't hear him, did not care what he was saying. His head was throbbing and there was blood coming from his mouth and Gandalf was dead. That's all that mattered.  
  
Reality seemed to rush in and out of perspective. Now he could hear Boromir again, and managed to summon the strength and the attention to reply to the man's worried questions.  
  
I'm alright, it's alright. Don't keep shouting, please, or you'll have those orcs upon us again - and then.. and then we might lose another....  
  
Another? Of course. Gandalf. Gandalf was dead, wasn't he.  
  
Then Aragorn was crouching next to him, shaking him gently. But Sam couldn't hear or feel. His head was throbbing and there was blood coming from his mouth and Gandalf was dead. That's all that mattered.  
  
**T B C......**


	2. Payment for the Slaying

** Lament -** by Cunien  
  
**Summary****: **Good luck Sam!' said he. Many have received worse than this in payment for the slaying of their first orc. The cut is not poisoned, as the wounds of orc-blades too often are.' - Aragorn, The Fellowship of the Ring. **But what if things had been different?**  
  
**Disclaimer: ****  
Things I Would Do If I Owned Lord Of The Rings,  
1. - Give a complimentary Samwise Gamgee to all the very fine fellows who are kind enough to review this fic.  
(Thanks everyone !)  
  
P.S - Don't you think, when you read the books, that Sam has a tendency to talk to himself? Whoa Sam!', Back to the boats Sam...' etc.   
I think it's rather sweet.**  
  
Chapter 2 - Payment for the slaying'  
_  
_If Sam would have been able to think at that moment, his thoughts may have been something along the lines of _Blast it, Samwise Gamgee! Of all the Orcs in Moria _you_ have to get cut by the one with the poisoned blade!  
_-which would have been unfair, seeming as many Orcs tip their weapons in poison.  
  
Orc poison is not a pretty thing.  
And neither is someone infected by it.  
These substances, refined over centuries, are designed to create the maximum amount of pain and suffering, before a terrible and frightening death.  
  
Fever, hallucinations, nausea, intense pain.  
  
An Orcs worst enemy is an Elf. They hate them so, because they came from them, in the beginning. Orc poison is designed to bring down an Elf - and a thousand year old fully-grown Elf is something entirely different to a small Hobbit from Hobbiton.  
  
*  
The fire crackled merrily, though it did nothing to lighten the spirits of those sitting around it.  
  
Frodo and Aragorn were either side of Sam, nearest the fire, while the others sat around in various states of gloom and depression. To lose Gandalf, and Sam fall ill so soon after.   
It seemed to them that whatever powers had been watching over the Fellowship till now - that saved Frodo from the Ringwraiths, saved them all from Caradhras, the Wargs, the Orcs in Balin's Tomb - those powers had abandoned them now.  
  
Legolas sat, an expression of utter disbelief clouding his fair, otherwise serene features. The fragility of life was a strange concept to an immortal.  
  
Pippin sat away from the others - the fire could not warm him. He was utterly lost in guilt and fear.  
_  
Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!'_  
  
It had all happened so fast!  
Why couldn't it have been different?   
Pippin couldn't believe that it had to be this way, that there was nothing he could do to change things.  
  
_Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed.'_  
  
Oh why did I come along in the first place?! I've been nothing but trouble since we left the Shire!' Pippin whispered to himself.  
  
None of the Company were talking to him.  
They weren't talking to each other either, but through Pippin's guilty fog he could see only that they were avoiding him. He imagined they stole glances at him while he was not looking, that they whispered amongst themselves.  
  
_Fool of a Took!'  
  
_If only they would come and speak to him. He tried to will Merry with his mind - _Come and sit with me Merry - please - I can't bear being alone - please, just come and sit near me - you don't have to say anything - please Merry..  
  
_But Merry could not hear him, and no one came to sit by Pippin.  
  
*  
  
By the time night had fallen, Sam was not doing well.  
  
Aragorn had sent Frodo to rest a while, but he refused to go far from his friend, and lay down nearby.  
  
Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn knelt near Sam, watching him with worry and fear. The young Hobbit was lying still now, though every now and then he would be overcome with great pain and scream out to them. But there was not much they could do to help him now.  
  
Boromir sighed. What a cruel thing! I would not bestow a death like this on even an Orc!'  
I have not seen the like of this before. thought Aragorn out loud.  
  
I have.  
  
They turned to look at Legolas, whose eyes were closed in pain as his mind strayed back to some distant memory.  
  
Nólaquen. A .. a friend, an elf of Mirkwood was shot with an arrow tipped in this poison, or something like it. He lasted but an hour.   
I do not...  
But Legolas trailed off as Aragorn shot him a look of warning. Looking behind him, the elf noticed Frodo had awoken and was listening fearfully to their conversation.  
  
But it was hours ago that Sam was poisoned, and he's...he's still alive.  
The despair in Frodo's voice was enough to make Aragorn's heart break.  
Sitting around here with nothing to do and no way to help was crushing the hobbit - the Ranger could see that. Frodo needed something to set his mind too.  
  
Come Frodo, let us look for some Athelas, it may perhaps ease his pain. Aragorn crossed over to the worried hobbit and helped him stand. Along with Legolas, they made ready to leave the circle of light cast by the little fire, and venture off into the darkness in search of the tiny herb on which so much hope rested.  
  
Frodo knelt near Sam a moment.  
We are going to find something to help you Sam. Don't worry - we'll be back soon. Strider will help you.  
Sam was more conscious now, and his glazed and fevered eyes focused on his friend bending over him.  
Mr..Mr Frodo? You're going.? don't -don't go, don't!  
  
Aragorn noticed the tears of guilt and hopelessness that were threatening to spill down Frodo's face, and answered for him.  
Don't worry Sam, we won't be long - Frodo won't be gone long. Merry and Pippin are still here, and Gimli and Boromir. Here, Pippin. the Ranger brought Pippin over towards his ill friend, and sat him down next to him.  
Pippin is here. Can you see? He will stay here with you.  
  
And so Frodo, Aragorn and Legolas left the little camp, a day away from the borders of Lothlorien, in search of a plant that, at best, would only ease their companions pain.  
  
**TBC ......  
  
Oooh poor Sam! He's not one to make a fuss, so seeing him ill like this is breaking my heart! How will it end? Nobody knows...  
  
You know, this is really strange - this story is nothing like my normal style - I don't know if that's for better or worse. It's very sparse. It's because I've not felt well recently.  
So if, by some freak chance, you are enjoying this story now, then when I'm feeling better I'll write something far better. I'm sorry! Bear with me!**


	3. Beside the Falls of Nimrodel

**Lament - **by Cunien.  
  
Thank you so so much to everyone who's reviewed, you really, really encourage me and make me smile very much - Omega Ravon,  
shirebound, kungfuqueen, Rinaka, Niphrandl, LilyBaggins, The Slayer,   
Aly Teima and Quantum Weather Butterfly (like the name!) and any others   
-Thank you my nice little hobbitses!  
  
  
  
**Summary: ** There's magic here, right down deep, where you can't lay your hands on it.' - The legendary Samwise Gamgee.  
  
**Disclaimer:   
Things I Would Do If I Owned Lord Of The Rings -  
2. Ask Legolas how he gets his hair so shiny, smooth and tangle- free, despite Orc attacks, snow storms and hair-singeing Balrogs.  
(I'd then reveal this age old secret to everyone kind enough to review - a secret passed down from generation to generation of beautiful smooth haired elves - see how I'm resorting to bribes?)  
  
  
**Chapter 3 - **Beside the Falls of Nimrodel.**  
  
_I cannot sit around and do nothing - look at the little ones - their hearts are breaking!   
  
But if Sam dies, will the Ringbearer go on without him? I do not think he would have the heart to.  
  
Then who will take the ring?   
Will we all come to ruin? Will it all have been in vain?  
  
But this quest is folly to begin with!  
  
Perhaps it is for the best.  
  
  
_ *  
The weak sunlight sparkled brilliantly in the dancing waters of the Nimrodel, where the company halted to rest. Aragorn had carried Sam's prone form on his back for many miles, until he had tired and handed him to Legolas. His heart warned against trusting Boromir.  
  
The elf lay Sam down gently, beside the little singing stream. Catching the clear water in his cupped hands and letting Sam drink, Legolas then began to bathe the young hobbit's fevered brow, in hope of bringing down his raging temperature.  
  
The athelas had helped a little, banishing some of the pain and hallucinations, and Sam had rested peacefully for the rest of the night, but was fast beginning to sicken again. They had left in the early light of dawn, following the Silverlode and reaching the eaves of the wood by mid-morning.  
  
said Legolas, Rest, bathe your feet, for it is said that the water is healing to the weary. I think it does Sam some good too.  
  
It did seem to be helping him, and Frodo noticed with relief that a little colour was returning to Sam's face. He let his feet dangle from the banks into the running water of the Nimrodel, and soon felt that the stain of travel and all weariness was washed from his limbs. Hope, bright and clear like the river, began to fill his mind once more.  
  
It shamed him that it had ever left. _Sam never gave up hope when I lay ill. _It suddenly seemed very silly to him, to ever give up hope on anything - _for then how would things ever work out - if no one is hoping for them? And how can Sam possibly recover if his best friend - above all others - does not believe it?_ To have faith in Sam's recovery was to have faith in Sam, Frodo decided.   
  
And he did have faith in Sam.   
  
I won't let go of hope again. No matter how dark things seem. he whispered to himself.  
  
What's that Frodo? asked Merry, who was sitting nearby, splashing his feet in the water.  
  
Frodo answer was cut off when Sam began to murmur, but it wasn't the fitful stirrings that had troubled him before.  
  
he called weakly.  
Yes Sam, I'm here. Frodo dashed over to his friend, Merry and Pippin close on his heels.  
  
I dreamt a very strange dream Frodo. I was away on a boat, with elves, and going to their land. Sam said in a little voice. He closed his eyes and smiled,  
And I missed them so - my Elanor and Goldilocks and all the other little ones....  
  
Pippin looked questioningly at Frodo, who shrugged in answer, frowning.  
  
Must be hallucinating again.  
  
**TBC...  
  
Sorry the chapters are so short and uneventful, and that this one is a little later.   
Trust me, there will be more Pippin pain later, amongst other things.  
  
There won't be another till the weekend now, because I have my AS exam results tomorrow, and I shall be crying in sorrow/joy, then drowning my sorrow/celebrating my joy tomorrow night, thus leaving me in a state similar to Sam's in this chapter, eg. not an ideal state to write in.  
  
Little clues as to possible later stuff in this one if anyone catches them.  
  
And if you haven't read the appendices of LotR, then you may not understand Sam's significant name dropping.  
(I thought it might be cool if he was some kind of a seer' - I've heard them mentioned somewhere in the Silmarillion I think.)  
  
Right, I'm off to watch Cagney and Lacey' - Cunien x.x.x   
P.S. Wish me luck for my results! Gaah! (there's always re-sits)**


	4. The Choices of Master Peregrin

**Lament - **by Cunien.  
  
Thankyou so much for reviews - the thanks section got too long so it's at the end of the fic now!  
  
**Another short chapter, including lots of Pippin-pain and nothing much else. Sorry it's so short, but I'm a bit ill at t'moment. Short and sweet eh? (Here's hoping)**  
  
**Summary:** In any case, I judge that the younger of these two, Peregrin Took, should remain. My heart warns against his going.' -Elrond, The Fellowship of the Ring.**  
  
Disclaimer:   
Things I Would Do If I Owned Lord Of The Rings -  
3. Stay the hell away from Tom Bombadil because he scares the pants off me.  
  
**Chapter 4 - **The Choices of Master Peregrin.**  
_  
Can she help him? The Sorceress of the Wood?  
  
I do not think so.  
  
I wonder - perhaps it is for the best._  
  
*  
  
An hour later, Aragorn and Legolas returned with Haldir and a party of elves of Lothlorien. They were reluctant to let this band of strangers into the sanctuary of the Golden Wood to begin with, but the presence of the dwarf did nothing to allay their fears.  
  
Still, they could not deny that the young hobbit was not well, and was giving into the poison quickly now. It was nothing short of a miracle that he has lasted this far, and the strength to fight was beginning to leave him with every passing minute.**  
  
**Haldir - do you not see? The Lady Galadriel is his only hope. begged Legolas. You must see.**  
**When had it had all become so complicated?  
At the beginning of the quest there was only the safety of Ring and it's bearer.  
  
But from the horror of Khazad-Dum had emerged a new Fellowship.   
  
Gandalf's death had left them reeling and alone . If it were not for Aragorn they would have been leaderless too, but this responsibility had taken it's**  
**toll on the Ranger, and it was not often that the shadow of guilt and worry had left his face since Moria.**  
  
**And now it was unthinkable that they should leave anyone behind, whether he bore the ring or not.  
  
Aragorn turned from watching the hobbits tend their friend.  
He fades quickly - Haldir the fate of the Ring is in your hands now. If you turn us away then we will continue without the help of the Galadhrim, but it will be the ruin of us all.   
  
The Orcs have been pushing our Northern borders. They will seek you, to the deaths of many of my people.   
  
Haldir was uncertain. He did not want the young one to die, but he was wary to accept this odd company into the protection of Lothlorien.  
  
Aragorn sighed angrily.  
He is the friend of the Ring bearer. If he dies, then the bearer may not wish to continue, and then who will take the Ring of Power? You Haldir? Will you take it to Mordor, under the gaze of the Eye? the Man spoke in Elvish so as not to disturb the hobbits, but still the commanding tone in his voice made them turn in wonder.   
  
Before them was not the weary ranger but a great King, tall and proud.  
  
Haldir closed his eyes. he said quietly. You may enter.  
And Aragorn embraced him like a brother.  
  
*  
  
  
Sam's mind felt as though it were wreathed it clouds.  
Sometimes they were dark and raged around him until he was terrified and could not help but cry, trying in vain to release the agony that seemed trapped inside him, bursting to get out.  
  
And then the clouds would be light, like a peaceful fog, and he could almost see out. The pain was not so bad then, and he could sleep.  
  
Sometimes dreams would weave themselves around him. If the clouds were dark and thundery, then the dreams would be frightening and horrible. And if the clouds were white and foggy, the dreams would be even stranger - distant and oddly familiar, pressing his head full of dates, names, memories that he could not remember.  
  
Right now, the clouds were beginning to build up. They became greyer and greyer with every minute. The darkness would not come for a time yet. But it was building up to it, and it would be darker than ever before. Sam knew it with every part of him.  
  
And when this storm was unleashed, the light would not come again.  
  
But for now - well, there was only now, and Sam rested in the peace brought by the fog.  
  
*  
  
The marvels of Lothlorien did not amaze Pippin.   
He would not allow the shining light that fell on this land to enter his heart. He felt as though he would never laugh again.   
  
The youngest of the Fellowship had grown up far too quickly.  
Indeed it seemed to the others that a light had gone out in him. He barely spoke at all, and when he did his tone was lifeless and blank. Pippin's eyes were old and tired.  
  
He had been so innocent.  
  
That night, in a tall Mellyrn tree, Pippin looked over the side of the flet and wondered.  
  
_ Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!'_  
  
The flet was awfully high.  
  
_Throw yourself in next time....'_  
  
It was so high.  
He was so tired.  
  
Pippin closed his eyes, and in his mind he saw himself falling and falling with Gandalf, from the bridge of Khazad-Dum. And the old wizard told him that it was alright. He told him the words that he had been longing to hear. _  
  
It wasn't your fault'_  
  
And the falling felt like flying.  
  
He had always been so weak. The power that he felt surge through him at the thought of finally taking his life into his own hands thrilled him. To choose his own time, and the way by which he died seemed glorious to Pippin at that moment.  
  
So he stepped to the edge, and fell.  
  
**(To Be Continued... - only kidding!)**  
  
Pippin fell down onto the decking and cried so hard. It felt as though all his pain and guilt and worry was trying to squeeze it's way out of him with the tears. It pushed it's way to the front of his mind and engulfed him.  
  
He cried for Gandalf. For Sam.  
  
But most of all he cried because of the realisation that he was too much of a coward to kill himself.  
  
*  
Merry sat behind the bole of the same tree, the tears streaming silently from his eyes.  
He had seen it all.  
  
He knew Pippin better than he knew himself. He could see the struggle going on inside him, but he could not move to go to his friend. He did not know how he could help him.  
  
Merry had almost passed out with relief when Pippin had sat back down again.  
  
He stood up, and did what he realised he should have done so long ago.  
Merry crossed over to Pippin and enveloped him in a hug.  
  
  
**TBC....  
  
All together now.. Aaaaaahhhhhh - innit sweet?'  
I love those two. Tune in next time for an hour in the life of Boromir. (Ooh it's like 24' isn't it?! Could this be the worst  
day of Jack Bowers life? ahem.. replace Jack Bowers' with Samwise Gamgee')**  
  
Thanks again for the luverly reviews!  
  
Diamond - *joins in with gleeful Sam dance*  
  
TDsamo - I care about Boromir! To tell the truth I didn't much like him in the book, but Sean Bean has totally changed my mind as movie Boromir. I feel sorry for him. But in this fic I'm kinda going to try and show some of the inner struggle going on inside him - his moral side battling against the corruption and temptation of the Ring. Sorry. (But I *do* care!)  
  
Quantum Weather Butterfly - my odd phrase' for today is Stop this cantankerous cuffuffle! - dunno what it means but I have to use it as many times as I can today!  
  
Nightmare and Warning - I'm glad that my fic is helping you calm down!  
  
Nienna, Niphrandl, Shirebound - Thanks for the luck - incidentally I got 3 A's and a B! Yeah! *does a passing her exams dance*  
  
Anyone and everyone else - I cannot thankyou enough for taking the time to review. I'm so glad that people are enjoying the story so far and I hope I don't let you down.  
  
Now I have to go because my fingers are hurting from practising too many of the Strokes' fiddly bass lines on my guitar. -Cunien.x.x.x


	5. The Call of the Ring

**Lament - **by Cunien.  
**  
Sorry for the delay - and the length of this chapter - I hope my reviewers haven't deserted me, otherwise I might have to whip out my harmonica and sing the blues. Nah - I just suddenly realised that I desperately need to start my A level art project, and had a bit of a panic attack.**  
  
**Summary:******O full of scorpions is my mind...!' - Macbeth.  
**  
Disclaimer: ****  
Things I Would Do If I Owned Lord Of The Rings -  
4. Find out what Rosie Cotton _really _ does. I mean, sure, she _says_ she's a barmaid, but I think it's clear she's some sort of loose-hobbit woman. The brazen hussy.  
  
**Chapter 5 - **The call of the Ring.  
  
******_There is nothing anyone can do._**  
  
**_Nothing but death will release him now.  
  
I can give him that release.  
  
It is for the best.  
  
*  
_  
Boromir paced back and forward along the flet. He seemed utterly oblivious to the fact that he was storming around a flimsy deck built into a very high tree.   
  
Merry and Pippin however, were quite aware of this fact, and watched the Man in silent worry.  
  
Legolas and Gimli, quite strangely, seemed to be becoming fast friends, and had been housed together, if housed' is an appropriate word to use when one is sleeping in a very large tree. Frodo and Aragorn had been at Sam's side with the Lady Galadriel for hours now. And that left only the two youngest Hobbits, sharing their tree with a Man twice their size, and who's sanity they were beginning to fear for.  
  
For the past hour he had been striding back and forward, muttering darkly to himself. He had barely noticed the hobbits when they had returned from visiting Sam, and he didn't seem to be aware of their presence now.  
  
Do you think he's alright Merry? asked Pippin.  
Merry shook his head silently. _ Orcs I can handle,_ he thought, _ yes, they're scary, but at least you can see it. Now this one, he's a different kind of scary - it's all on the inside. I'll never understand these big folk. What's wrong with him?_  
  
Maybe we should ask Gimli and Legolas if we can stay with them tonight.   
suggested Pippin. He didn't bother to lower his voice, and the comment was made with all the subtlety of an oliphant. It didn't matter though, because Boromir obviously wasn't listening.  
  
Well yes Pip, that's a good idea. But first we'll have to get past him. said Merry, gesturing at Boromir, who was indeed pacing right in front of the only ladder that led down from the deck.  
Pippin shrugged. I could distract him, then you could go for help.  
  
Merry decided that Pippin was enjoying this far more than he should be.  
And what would we say? he put on a little whiney voice and said Oooh, Aragorn! Please come and save us! Boromir is walking really fast and it's scaring us!  
Well we can't just sit here all night! Pippin sulked. Besides, I'm hungry.  
You're always hungry.  
That's not the point. And there's obviously something wrong with him.  
Maybe your chattering has finally driven him crazy.  
  
*  
**_I can't do it! How could I do it? In cold blood! I have my honour.  
_**_But it would be for Gondor.  
**No!  
**You would only be putting him out of his misery - it is clear to us all that he is suffering - you can end that!  
**Yes, he is suffering....  
**It would be quick and painless. He will die slowly and in pain otherwise. If he were conscious he would be begging for you to do it anyway!  
**But Frodo....he..he would not be able to stand it... No, No I can't.  
**You must!  
**I could not bear the looks on the little ones faces! I could not live with it!  
**You've killed before -  
**Not in cold blood - not a defenceless innocent - he should not even be here, he should be at home with his family.  
**For Gondor  
**Gondor....**  
End the little one's suffering.Take the Ring. Use it to defeat the Enemy. You will not regret it.  
**For Gondor.**  
For Gondor.**  
**_**  
  
TBC....  
(sorry, I'm cold and tired and aint feeling well, so if any of you are actually reading this, you'll have to wait for the next chapter. It should only be a day or two. Hopefully)  
  
Thanks to - everyone who reviewed, you are all very kind people. Please stick with me!  
  
shirebound - thanks so much for all your reviews - you've been very kind and I love your stories!  
Nienna - I don't mind about the ....'s - just thanks for reviewing again!  
Quantum Weather Butterfly - keep filling me in on your odd phrases - they crack me up!  
Niphrandl - thanks for the review again - I agree about Pippin - he's brave for not going through with it - just try telling him that! Nah - as you can see he's getting back to his old state of mind now, which is nice, because I missed him.  
  
Ok, everyone - go read and review The Redhorn Pass' now! Pleeeease?**


	6. Warnings

** Lament - **by Cunien.  
  
I'm **so** sorry that I haven't posted in an age - my time has been occupied with school, learning how to tie my school tie and deciding where to apply for university. I hope you're all still here!   
  
So if I have any readers left anymore, I would like to clear something up** - in the last chapter Boromir was speaking about Sam - in his Ring-twisted mind, he seems to think that without Sam, Frodo would not want to continue the quest, and would hand him the Ring. It doesn't occur to him that Aragorn or any other might try to stop him. He's not thinking clearly.   
  
But Boromir is not a bad man - he's just weaker than the others, and he really wants to help his people - he's desperate and, from a line he says in the film, it sounds as though his father is putting pressure on him to do something to help Gondor.   
(Sorry that it wasn't very clear in the last chapter.)  
  
Summary: **He looks to me to make things right.' (- Boromir about his father. Not a direct quote, but something along the lines of. )  
  
**Disclaimer:   
Things I Would Do If I Owned Lord Of The Rings -   
5. - just thought you might like to know - we invented a new word today - because Frodo is from the upper class, someone in school said he was a hobbit snob, which quickly lead to the inevitable conclusion of Snobbit'. Well I thought it was funny anyway!  
  
**Chapter 6 - **Warnings.  
  
******Haldir's vacant eyes were open in the wide-eyed sleep of the elves. He was sitting outside the small shelter where the injured hobbit slept. There was little need to guard anything this deep in the Golden Wood's, for no orcs would be permitted to venture this far. Haldir simply knew that the other little halflings would sleep sounder to know that their friend was being watched over.  
  
The Man crept passed, glancing fearfully at the blonde elf. He was unnerved by this strange way of sleeping, though he had seen Legolas rest like this many times. The vacant look in his eyes assured Boromir that the elf was asleep, and he did not notice Haldir stiffen as he passed.   
  
Boromir walked with light footsteps, but they were not nearly silent enough to an elf, and the man's breathing, though he did not notice, was ragged and quick with fear and adrenaline.  
  
Haldir did not move, but his eyes silently followed Boromir as he walked into the dwelling in the tree. He had no reason to be apprehensive - the man was most likely only here to visit his sick friend, but something in his heart told him not to return to sleep. Haldir could see the tension and conflict in his eyes.  
  
He rose and walked lightly after the man, making no noise that could be heard by a human. Crouching hidden behind a curtain, Haldir watched as Boromir paused before Sam's bed. He clenched his fists, grimacing, and made as if to turn. But the man stopped suddenly and jerked around again, as though some other power possessed his body. His face, before creased with worry and strain, was now clear and serene.  
  
*  
_  
You cannot turn back now.   
**But I cannot go forward either.  
**You must! This ring would be precious to Gondor - it is her last hope.  
**Hope...  
**Gondor depends on you. Your father -  
**Do not speak of him!  
**He has charged you with this task - he trusts you to make things right-  
**Don't -  
**He chose _you_, not Faramir, _you!  
**_I do not know! I feel torn in two! I cannot sleep, I cannot rest - there is no peace for me!  
_**_There will be! Do it and there will be.  
**I do not know...  
**He should have chosen Faramir. Faramir would not hesitate at the chance to save his people.  
**My people!  
**It would be precious...  
_*_  
_The man lurched forward as though suddenly resolute.  
Sam lay on the bed, oblivious to the threat leaning over him now.   
  
How do you feel little one? Do not worry. It ends here. Gondor will thank you - her people will sing songs of Samwise Gamgee.  
  
Boromir stepped closer to the bed. A short metallic sound rang silkily, the rough uneven breathing of the man the only other noise for what seemed like miles. Haldir could not see from this angle, but he knew the sound of a blade being drawn. He stood, not caring if the human saw or heard him anymore. He made to move forward, but stopped as something clanged harshly on the wooden floor.  
  
A change suddenly came over the man, and the blade lay forgotten.   
  
Boromir fell as his knees sagged, and he seemed to fold slowly in on himself in exhaustion and despair.  
  
Precious? _My _Precious?! No. If the ring comes to me then let it come - I will not seek it. Boromir spoke quietly, but Haldir, with his elven ears, heard a small whisper come from the man after, though his voice seemed changed.   
Not yet.  
  
Haldir stepped behind the curtains again as Boromir began to sob. But the embroidered fabric whispered slightly as the elf passed, and the man looked up in surprise. Boromir could not see Haldir, but fear and guilt made him stand and run from the flet, scrambling down the twisting stairs that wound around the great trees. Haldir caught a glimpse of his face as he passed - tear stained and so very tired.   
  
He almost felt pity for the man.  
  
*  
  
Legolas poured the shining water into a glass for the young hobbit and smiled gently.   
You need to rest, Pippin.  
You don't believe us, do you?  
The blonde elf laughed quietly, at which Merry and Pippin took great offence.  
Forgive me. Boromir is tired - we are all tired. We are all grieved. Gandalf has gone, and now Sam is hurt. I am sure he was only thinking of this when you saw him.   
But you didn't see him! argued Pippin.  
Well I don't trust him for one - there's more going on behind those eyes than he will show us. said Merry, backing up his cousin.  
  
Aragorn slumped down beside them, lines of weariness on his face.  
I do know what you mean - I must admit I do not trust him much. But what can we do? Boromir is a good man - I do not think he would hurt you.  
But would he hurt Frodo? asked Pippin  
And would the Ring care if he were a good man or no? I do not think so.  
added Gimli.  
  
The Ranger sighed and put his head in his hands.  
You seem to look to me for an answer. Well I have one, though I do not know if it is right. Let us approach one thing at a time. Let us concentrate all our thought on Sam.  
said Aragorn's, his words muffled through his hands. He lifted his head then and looked at them all in turn.  
We can deal with this if and when it is a problem.  
  
He sighed at the look on Pippin's face.  
If it makes you all feel any better I will sleep beside Sam. No harm will come to him.  
But what about Frodo? asked Merry, glancing at the hobbit. He slept deeply in a bed that lay between massive tree roots that seemed to curve protectively around the Ring bearer. Frodo's brow creased in subconscious worry - even as he slept his heart was with Sam.  
  
I will not leave his side, I promise you. replied Legolas, laying a hand gently on the two hobbit's shoulders.  
  
*  
  
What should be done, my Lady?  
  
The Lady Galadriel stared at the night stars, flashing like jewels in the deep  
velvet of the autumn sky.  
she said. Her voice was sad, and so very old. The star of hope. He shines down on us always - though sometimes we cannot see him for the clouds. We will do nothing.  
  
Haldir would have protested, but he knew that if the Lady thought it should be so, then there was some wisdom that she saw in this course.  
  
We can all be tempted, Haldir. Even the wisest are not immune to some desire. The ring is calling to him, as it called to Gandalf, to Elrond. To me. No one is above it. But it is our choices that make us who we are. Boromir resisted.  
But for how long? There is weakness in men -  
There is weakness in us all. Can you not see that? The Ring, it finds that weakness, it can pull you apart by the tiniest cracks in your will. It is not our place to interfere. I have seen it.  
  
And what could Haldir say? His doubts remained, but he knew Galadriel could see further than them all, to some conclusion hidden to all others.  
  
**TBC..  
  
There will be a new chapter within a few days, I will try my hardest! Thankyou so much to reviewers - please come back! Please read and review again!!  
  
Don't leave me like this.....  
  
please....?**


	7. Second Thoughts

** Lament - **by Cunien.  
  
**Sorry again for delay - but things really have been very hectic and I've been so stressed! Sorry again - this story _will_ be finished, I guarantee you!  
  
Summary:**__This is mostly just dialogue I'm afraid, between Legolas and Aragorn, and highlighting some of the man's worries. It also refers to one of Cassia's fabulous stories, so go and read it here - they are absolutely excellent. I hope she doesn't mind me doing this! I'll ask permission, and if she doesn't like it I'll re-write. Anyway. Another chapter shouldn't be too long in coming. (Isn't that what I always say?)**  
  
Disclaimer:   
Things I Would Do If I Owned Lord Of The Rings -   
6. Ask Gandalf something that has been troubling me for quite some time - Saruman obviously took his staff from Gandalf when he imprisoned him on top of Orthanc. So how come he has one when he reaches Rivendell ? And the same goes for his hat...  
  
Chapter 7 -** Second thoughts.**  
  
**Dawn was creeping ever nearer over Lothlorien. It hovered, almost menacingly over the horizon, promising another day - another day of sorrow, or an end to that sorrow? Aragorn feared both.  
And for the first time in his life, he did not think he would be glad to see the dim light of morning break.  
  
It had been almost 48 hours since Sam had received the wound that left him now so helpless and broken.  
  
It was one miracle that he had lasted this long. Aragorn knew that they could not ask for another.  
  
*  
  
Legolas found Aragorn staring out over the darkened land with tired eyes. It was clear that he had not rested that night, and Legolas suspected that the Ranger had not slept at all since they fled from Moria.   
  
Aragorn had promised to stay by Sam's side, but after many hours Gimli had come and taken his place, ordering the Man to get some sleep. Legolas himself had promised to watch over Frodo, but now the young Hobbit had woken and was at Sam's bedside. So the two friends, elf and man, sat together in silence a while, Aragorn barely acknowledging Legolas's presence.   
  
Caras Galdon was the highest point in Lothlorien, and for many miles around. From here Legolas could almost see his home, a dark line, miniscule on the horizon.  
  
But Aragorn did not look in that direction, but off to the lower lands in the south.  
Somewhere there is Gondor, Legolas. But I cannot see it.  
Neither can I my friend, even with my elven eyes. It is too far Aragorn.  
  
Too far.....yes. Aragorn sighed, and his voice seemed distant, and to Legolas, so young. Despite his old eyes that had seen far more that they should have, and the heart that bore too many cares, Legolas was reminded that the Man was but a child in elven years. Still so young.  
  
But I cannot see it! Not even in my heart. I am beginning to forget it... it has been so long since I walked in the White City.  
We shall walk there together, soon. I have never been there - we shall walk there together and learn every part of it, commit it to our hearts.  
  
But Legolas's words did nothing to comfort the man. They sat in silence for some time, watching. The early morning mist lay in wreaths like a river, with only the peaks of higher ground showing, their heads rising above the water like drowning souls. It seemed that Caras Galdon was above the world, looking down at the clouds beneath. The land rising through the mist could well have been the highest mountains, and beneath those clouds was another world. A totally different world.  
  
Do you even wonder Legolas, where you might be if life had taken another course?  
When you live as long as I you wonder about many things.  
I do. Aragorn continued as though the Elf had not spoken. I wonder sometimes how things might have been if my people had never left Gondor - if my line was not a line of fallen Kings but of rulers still. I would not be here I know that.  
  
Legolas looked in pity and worry at his friend. That was never your path to take, it was your ancestors. You should not dwell on things in the past, before your time. You must only think of _your_ path, _your_ decisions.  
Aragorn nodded slightly. He saw the wisdom of the Elf's words but his heart was blind to all reason.  
And do you regret it? Legolas questioned, Taking this path, joining the Fellowship?  
  
Aragorn was silent for a moment.  
  
  
Legolas sighed. You took too long to answer then, my friend. If you do not think this it the right path to take, then you can always turn from it. After all, aren't Rangers supposed to be skilled in finding new and untrodden ways through the wild?  
  
Aragorn did not miss the scorn in Legolas' voice.   
I will not turn back. I won't give up now.  
Why? Because you think it is right or because you _know_ it is right? Do you only stay because you are too afraid to leave?  
  
Do not question me! Aragorn stood angrily. You Elves are so patronising! I am afraid Legolas - that's what you wanted to hear isn't it? Aragorn is afraid! But Legolas is not - the great Prince of Mirkwood is never afraid!  
  
Sit down. Legolas said, quietly, but in a tone of voice that made it clear he was used to being obeyed. Aragorn did not so much sit as fall dejectedly.  
  
Please Legolas, friend.....I can't... I do not need you questioning me.  
  
You are wrong Aragorn. I am afraid sometimes - and mostly is seems to be for you.   
Aragorn, despite his worry, could not help but smile.  
Do you remember that time, many years ago - when we had both been banished?  
How could I forget _that _?! the Man laughed quietly.  
And we were in Moria -  
There was a cave in - we were trapped on opposite sides, and I with a hundred Orcs.  
Legolas's voice became sombre with pain filled memories and I had to listen to them hurt you, completely helpless. Aragorn, I have never been more afraid in all the ages I have lived.  
  
Aragorn looked on his friend in a new light, for he had never even imagined that Legolas could ever be as afraid as his tone of voice suggested. The elf shuddered slightly.  
  
But I am not afraid now. said Legolas, his eyes wondering across the distant lands, settling on the north and his home. I am not afraid because I finally feel so sure, that _this_ is the path I was meant to take. This is where I should be right now. However things turn out now, whatever happens, I will not be afraid, because I know with every part of me that that is what is _meant _ to happen.  
  
*  
  
**TBC  
Thanks everyone for reviewing - especially the regulars - this story is so dedicated to you! I can't thank you enough - please be patient and bear with me!**


	8. Dreams and Prayers

**Lament - **by Cunien.  
  
It's a marathon writing session! I'm trying to write and post another chapter this morning because I feel so guilty that I left you on chapter 6 for ages! Please forgive me!  
  
**Summary:****** Legolas decides something needs to be done. **  
  
Disclaimer: Things I Would Do If I Owned Lord Of The Rings -   
7. Invite everyone who reviews to come and party with me in Hobbiton - because you're all such sweethearts and I'm 18 in two weeks - an adult! yes! Responsibility!....responsibility..........  
ahem....reponsibility..........  
  
  
.....dagnammit!  
  
Chapter 8** - Dreams and Prayers.  
  
Aragorn was lost for words. He finally saw and accepted everything that Legolas was telling him.  
  
This was what he was meant to do.  
  
The time may come when all this was ended, if he was still standing amongst the ashes and dust, when he would take his rightful place.   
  
And if Minas Tirith was but a smoking ruin, then he would be it's proud King.  
  
If he thought he had unbearable responsibility now, then how could he ever be a ruler, responsible for countless lives and livelihoods?  
  
Aragorn smiled, the understanding dawning on him even as the sun dawned on Middle Earth.  
  
It is our choices that make us who we are.  
  
*  
When Aragorn had gone to see how Sam was doing, Legolas smiled contentedly. It occurred to him then, that like Aragorn he had not slept for some time, and the weight of sleep pulled on the edges of his mind until he felt as though he was beginning to sag from the inside out.  
  
he muttered quietly. I knew I had forgotten something.  
Legolas rested his back on the trunk of a large tree, it's smooth silver bark comforting and cool beneath him. He could feel the living tree, almost hear it's heartbeat, ancient and quiet. Legolas listened intently to this, his own heart beat in time with the phantom pulse of the tree.  
  
He let himself relax.   
Then ever so quietly, rushed and like the beating of a moth's gossamer - membraned wings, whispered words slipped from his barely moving lips.  
  
Este I beg of you Lady Este give to me that which some of my kind posses let your healing hands guide mine give me the strength to help him show me how.....  
  
Then sleep took him and his eyes became glazed and unseeing.  
  
And he was an eagle, mighty and graceful, soaring high above the woods of Lothlorien. For some time his mind was that of an eagle - he saw in nothing but air - the currents, the up-drafts and thermals were his world. His soul free-wheeled joyously, content and free as the north wind.  
  
The land below shone with a light as bright as Rana, the wandering moon. It was so fair to look upon.  
  
But one tiny point in it's midst was dull, and pulsed darker as he watched.  
Lying down there, almost forgotten to Legolas in his ecstasy.  
  
Legolas' mind battled to detach itself from that of the eagle.  
  
The wind through his wings (his small body wracked with fever ) wheeling higher with the thermals (dark clouds surrounded him ) the rising sun bright on his feathers (pain that blossomed in waves inside ) spinning joyously down and down ( pain, fear ) dancing in the air, rising now with an up-draft (pain)  
  
Pain?  
  
Then his mind pulled away from the eagle's, and he was as a passenger riding in it's soul.  
  
That was Sam down there, suffering. He must not forget. The little one's heart was a shinning light, a clear silver note, almost drowned out by the darkness and chaos that surrounded him.   
  
It prowled and stalked like a great black warg, looking for a way in.  
  
The light of Lothlorien seemed to grow, spreading outwards so that the Sam's tiny beacon and the darkness he battled with was swallowed up.  
  
And Legolas was in a garden, such as he had never seen before. It was night, but the flowers open in shining silver and gold. He had never thought that there could be so many different hues of those two colours.  
  
Two trees, on a small rise in the middle of the garden dazzled him, their gold and silver blossoms raining soft light down on the garden. They were as the sun and the moon, the beginning and the end, the most wonderful sight that he had ever seen. Legolas' tears fell and mingled with the fragrant dew underfoot.  
  
And he knew what he must do.  
He just did not know how.  
  
**TBC...**


	9. A Light in the Dark

**Lament - **by Cunien.  
  
argh. Sorry. What more can I say? It's so hard to write these last bits. I don't know how it's going to end, really. My plot bunny has run away. I'll just write and see where it goes.  
  
**Summary: Who knows? I'm making this up as I go along!**  
  
  
**Disclaimer: Things I Would Do If I Owned Lord Of The Rings -   
8. Joyously run naked with the Hobbit's in Tom Bombadil's garden. (Read the Fellowship - they _do_ run naked - it isn't in my mind.)  
  
Chapter 9 -** A Light in the Dark.  
  
Frodo was half awake and half asleep when it happened. At first he thought perhaps he was dreaming - his mind had been full of strange hallucinations this past few hours, from lack of sleep and worry no doubt.  
  
He sat by Sam's bed, clutching his cold and clammy hand as though he himself was responsible for keeping the younger hobbit in this world. Frodo held Sam's hand as though he were the anchor that kept him here, alive. Like clutching a drowning man, being pushed and pulled by the heaving ocean.  
  
And so it was set in his sleep-dizzy mind that it was up to him. He was the only one who could help Sam. There was no way he could die if Frodo wanted him to live so much.   
  
He began studying the hand in his, a hand that suddenly seemed small and childlike. He had seen that hand so often, he knew it as though it were his own. The little blemish there, a scar here where Sam had cut himself with the garden shears when he was in his tweens and learning his trade, a small burn that had been angry and red a few days ago when Sam had scalded himself on the pot of water he was boiling for them all. And then in the white, slightly translucent skin, a faint blue line was a vein.   
  
Frodo frowned as he studied this. A vein. Blue. Now darker blue. Now purple black. And darker and darker.  
  
The hobbit gave a gasp and dropped the hand in shock. He did not want to look at Sam's face, but had to bring himself to do it. What he saw made him sick to his stomach, it was so unnatural.  
  
Black lines, little threads spun across his body. A fine webbing of delicate veins, clearer now than they should be, crisscrossing his beneath his skin. Black.   
Sam's blood was black.  
  
*  
**(Not too bad for utter ramblings I guess. Right, what next? Um......  
Um........)  
  
*   
**  
Legolas woke to here someone rushing towards him. His eyes were instantly open and fully awake. He stretched out an arm and caught the slight figure as it ran past him.  
  
Pippin. Why do you hurry?  
Pippin gasped, out of breath. He doubled over and breathed in wheezy puffs.  
What has happened? asked Legolas urgently, but Pippin was coughing and gasping and could not answer.  
Breath Pippin! Then tell me, what has happened?  
  
s Sam! Oh I can't say! I have to find Strider! And he ran off, leaving Legolas utterly bewildered.  
  
*  
  
When Aragorn reached Sam's bedside he found the Company already there. Even Boromir, whom no one had seen in hours, was there. He seemed to be fearful of coming too close, and stood near the entrance to the little room, looking flighty and on edge - as though he might turn and bolt at any moment.  
  
But Aragorn prayed him little notice, moving straight towards the little figure on the bed. What he saw as he neared made him stop and gasp.  
  
Merry and Pippin turned to him, and the look on their faces was clear.   
They looked to him to make things right, as though he might rummage through his pack and produce the miracle cure at any moment. They all looked to him for answers.   
  
Frodo though, did not even notice the Ranger enter. He sat clutching Sam's hand, his face utterly blank.  
Gimli knelt by the bed, mumbling a prayer in dwarfish. It was a strange and secretive tongue, and one they had not heard him speak before.  
  
But Legolas stood stock still in the middle of the room. At first, Aragorn thought that he was sleeping, with eyes wide open but expressionless, the way the elves do.  
  
And Legolas _was _in almost a dreamlike state. He struggled to grasp with a memory, a thought, but it ran elusively through his fingers like water.  
  
He _knew_. That was the worst part.   
He knew that the Light would heal Sam, but there was no way of doing it.   
The Light was the Beginning and the End. It was everything. The darkness had covered it once, but Legolas knew that the sickness stalking Sam could not defeat the all encompassing Light.  
  
But the Light was not on Middle Earth anymore.  
  
He knew the stories, had been told them often enough.   
  
_The Silmarils. The three Jewels shining with the light of the Two Trees. Made by Feanor in the years following the unchaining of Melkor. The Silmarils were the greatest works of craft ever produced by the children of Iluvitar, and like the two trees their creation could not be duplicated. The shell of the Jewels was composed of silma, but at their heart was the ever radiant light of the Trees, and the Silmarilli shone by themselves.'  
_  
But the Silmarilli were all gone, lost, perhaps until the End when they would be recovered and reunited.  
  
**TBC...  
Thanks for reviews - I do mean it, really. I know I don't post often enought, but it's so hard! Hang on. There won't be much more of the story anyway.**


	10. Though here at journeys end I lie

** Lament - **by Cunien.**  
  
******I'm going to try and make this the last chapter, but due to the unpredictable nature of this story, I do not know if this will truly be the case. There will probably be a little epilogue after this chapter though. Maybe. Thankyou.**  
  
Disclaimer: Things I Would Do If I Owned Lord Of The Rings -   
9. Ask the Balrog this - If he has wings, as he does in the film, then why couldn't he just fly out of the chasm that he and Gandalf fell into?  
The poem below is from Return of the King', and Poems from the Lord of the Rings'. The explanation of Gil-Estel and Earendil is adapted from The Complete Guide to Middle-Earth'.  
**This has a lot of things you may not understand if you haven't read The Silmarillion' (or flicked through it as I have!) So here's what you need to know to get the story. The Two Trees were beautiful trees in Valinor in Aman (were the elves came from - kind of like heaven). Powerful healing light came from these trees. Varda is a sort of Goddess that made the stars. The same light is in the Silmarilli, which were beautiful jewels. Hokay.  
  
**  
Summary: Sam dies. The End. (mwaahahahaaaaahaaaaa!)**  
  
  
_In Western Lands beneath the Sun  
the flowers may rise in Spring,  
the trees may bud, the waters run,  
the merry finches sing.  
Or there maybe tis cloudless night  
and swaying beeches bear  
the Elven-stars as jewels white  
amid their branching hair.  
  
Though here at journeys end I lie  
in darkness buried deep,  
beyond all towers strong and high,  
beyond all mountains steep.,  
above all shadows rides the Sun  
and Stars for ever dwell:_  
_I will not say the Day is done,  
nor bid the Stars farewell.' **  
  
- Sam's song in the Orc Tower, (Return of the King)**_****  
  
**Chapter 10:** - Though here at journeys end I lie.  
  
_...... and when Arvernien was ravaged by the sons of Feanor, by the power of Ulmo, Elwing flew to Earendil at sea, and with her Silmaril they won through to Aman. There Earendil gained the mercy of the Valar for the peoples of Beleriand, but he, a mortal who had walked in the Undying Lands, his ship, and the Silmaril were set in the sky as a sign of hope to those oppressed by evil. This star was Gil-Estel, the Morning and Evening star, Star of Hope, and was most beloved of the elves, and his light had great power...'   
  
_*_  
_Legolas looked up at the sky in confusion.   
But it was day. The Sun had been in the sky for an hour or more, and even Gil-Estel, the last of the Stars to fade each morning, was gone._  
  
_The elf sighed and hung his head in frustration. His eyes came to rest on a pitcher, sitting on a small table beside the bed. The water inside was clear and bright, and the shining orb of the sun was an ever changing ripple, it's light caught silver in the liquid. Legolas thought of the Well's of Varda, where the Lady was said to have collected the shimmering dew from the Two Trees....  
  
And there is it was. So clear in hindsight!_  
  
_A bright smile broke out on Legolas' face, but the others had no time to notice it. In moments he was running, his pale hair rushing behind him as he moved effortlessly over the ground.  
  
He found Galadriel by the Mirror, as he knew she would be.  
She did not turn her head, but her eyes sought his, and a slight smile played on her lips. To any other race the sight would be unnerving, but the dignity and unhurried ways were shared by all his people._  
  
_Galadriel held out her hand, clutching something precious tightly in her palm. Slender fingers opened slowly, revealing a dazzling light. Legolas reached out and took it._  
  
_Then she turned to him, her eyes smiling. Legolas answered with a brilliant grin and bowed low to the Lady of the Golden Wood._  
  
_*  
  
There was only darkness and cold.  
But that didn't matter. Everything was clear in Sam's mind now. He existed only there, muffled, hidden from the world. Trapped perhaps, but Sam no longer saw it that way. What was the point in being angry, in asking why?  
  
He had lived a relatively long life, and he was content now. He had lead a _good_ life, had never wished or done any harm to anyone. Always nurtured and cared for everyone and everything. It meant a lot to Sam, to think that he had perhaps made _some_ difference, been a help to someone. To be remembered and thought of as a good soul. Who had died trying to do something important. For a greater good. Hadn't he always said to himself, since this whole thing began? He would follow Frodo all the way to hell if he could be of even the smallest help. Would die for him.   
Die for Frodo.  
  
Sam relaxed.   
The darkness didn't have to be frightening. It could be warm and comforting, womb-like.  
But now something was changing, coming closer. Lighter. Still dull in the dark, but brighter than before.  
Sam thought he could make out a figure. A woman?  
  
Not like any woman he had ever seen before - from the race of Men or Hobbits or Elves.  
  
She had no features, only light that radiated from her, flooded out in spirals and waves. But a sense of great beauty and grace was about her._  
_She shone with the colourless light of the Stars.  
  
Words came to him, though he could not fathom why.  
  
A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!  
Silivren penna miriel  
o menel aglar elenath,  
Gilthoniel! A! Elbereth!_  
  
_And she spoke to him in words made of light.  
She told him that there was hope. Above all else.  
  
That deep roots are not reached by the frost.  
_  
_*  
  
And so the Phial of Galadriel, that held the clear light of Earendil, star of hope, was brought to Sam. It brought strength and courage to those who sought it, and it's light in turn was made stronger by the hope of the one wielding it.  
  
Frodo took the crystal phial in his hand, unstopped the lid and brought it to Sam's pale lips.  
It was strange. Sam did not look like Sam anymore. It seemed as though he were made of white marble, with black lines of darker stone as veins, webbing across the sculpture. He was so still, and his chest barely moved with breath now. But he looked content, and not in pain.  
  
Frodo was calm and content now too. If this did not work, well, he had tried. He has hoped and prayed and wished and done all that he could for his friend. Sam would understand.  
  
And so Frodo tipped the phial gently, until the sparkling liquid moved, slowly and heavily.   
A Hobbit, who was so small, and yet held so much courage and strength._  
  
  
_*_  
  
_**One more to come - just an epilogue - to keep you guessing.  
Does he live? Does he die? Depends on YOU! Review and tell me what you think! You have until the weekend! MWA HA HAAAAAAAAAA...ahem *evil laugh***_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


	11. Epilogue

**Lament - **by Cunien.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing - please don't stop now - review this last chapter and let's see if we can make 100 reviews!  
  
Thanks especially to Skye for the last review - I appreciate the honesty. I'm sad that the last chapter seems to have spoiled your enjoyment for the whole story. I starting writing this for myself, but it's really all for the readers now - I've never completed a story before and the reviews have really been an incentive to finish, and hearing your comments and over all enjoyment has been wonderful.  
I know that these last chapters are not on a par with the rest - I have found them **incredible** hard.  
I feel a bit worried now, because this last chapter will probably disappoint you all too. I'm finding it really really hard to finish nicely.  
I appreciate the comment that the characters were out of character - I understand how you might see this, but in my defence - I've read that in that last moment between living and dying, you just give in to the inevitable and relax. Sam is thinking about all the things that he has done in his life, and is thankful that he has been allowed to live it well, healthily and happily, and had such good times and friends. He is drained and weak, and doesn't want to fight anymore. This is why he is giving up', however un-Samwise it seems.  
  
The same goes for Frodo - he has finally accepted that if Sam is to die, then that is the way it has to be. He wants to help, and he hasn't given up hope, but he has stopped blaming himself, and realises that Sam would not want him to beat himself up over it. He would never give up the quest though, if Sam died or lived or whatever. Frodo has come to realise that in being the Ringbearer he really his holding everyone's fate in his hand. - he wouldn't let his own feelings get in the way of something so important.  
  
If like Skye you find that these last two chapters disappoint, then that is your right to feel so. I have tried to do my best, and as this is my first finished story I feel I haven't done too badly. I'm glad most of you have enjoyed most of the story. Please, if you don't like these last two chapters, I only ask that you don't let it colour your opinion of the whole story. Thankyou very much. I mean it.  
**Sorry about all the blah blah - on with the story.**  
**Epilogue - The Beginning and the End.  
**  
The chill flooded him. Not unpleasantly, for it seemed wholesome and clean. He shuddered slightly.  
  
*  
  
Frodo's heart began to pound in sheer hope. He could feel it like a drum in his throat. He had moved! They had all seen it, a tiny shiver, barely perceptible. Was that a good sign? It must be, mustn't it.   
No one dared move, breath, make a single sound - as though they might inadvertently break the spell that seemed to have descended on the dwelling.  
  
*  
  
Tension filled Sam once more. Excitement even, if such an emotion was possible in his remote and muffled existence. All the calm silence had gone, and was replaced by a strange and distant drumming. Maybe there was still a chance, however remote. Perhaps it wasn't yet his time to give in and let go.  
  
The dark was not dense and impenetrable now. There were clouds once more, that flowed and swirled, and patches were sometimes transparent so that Sam could almost see out. If he concentrated hard enough, he thought he could see shadowy ghosts of silent figures. But trying so hard to make them out only made his head pound, joining that strange drumming rhythm.  
  
And that was the other thing that had changed.   
  
There was pain where there had been none for some time.  
Sam couldn't decide if that was good or bad. At least in the blackness of before there had been no feelings, pain or otherwise.  
  
He gasped as it hit him, staggering in it's intensity.  
  
*  
Sam's body began to buck and thrash . Frodo shouted out and jumped up to help calm him, but Sam's strength was surprising. In seconds Aragorn was by his side, holding the hobbit down on the bed.  
Sam's face contorted in pain.  
  
*  
The cold was coursing his veins. So cold it was like flames ripping through him. The drumming was getting louder and faster.  
He could feel the cold light battling with the heat of the darkness. He wanted to let it out. He wanted to tear at his skin to release it!   
There was no way he could hold it in.   
  
The drumming pounded on and on in silent eternity, reaching it's excruciating crescendo,until Sam was gasping and begging for it to stop and be quiet once more.  
  
*  
And Sam suddenly stilled.   
Aragorn, who had thrown his entire weight on to the small hobbit to stop him thrashing, jumped up, afraid of crushing Sam beneath him. As they watched, the dark veins faded, slowly at first and then faster, until there was nothing left to say it had ever been so.  
  
Sweat beaded on the hobbit's forehead. And his eyelashes fluttered a little.  
  
Frodo whispered uncertainly.  
  
Sam's eyes were open a crack.  
  
He croaked, and the noise sounded a little like Fro -'.  
  
Frodo was gripping Sam's hand so tight that little bruises sprung up where his fingers dug in.  
I can feel his heart! It's strong! Frodo managed to say.  
  
Little black rivulets began to run out of the corners of Sam's mouth.  
Help me sit him up Frodo, or he might choke. said Aragorn.  
  
So Aragorn held his limp and weak form, and Frodo rubbed little circles on Sam's back as he was sick, his body rejecting the foul black poison.  
  
*  
  
Boromir sighed audibly.  
There it was. The choice was no longer his to make, and the relief flooded the man as he thought what of might have been.  
He turned and walked out into the bright sunshine.  
  
*  
  
Aragorn found Legolas leaning against the same tree where they had argued that morning. It seemed like ages ago, and he told the elf so.  
  
How did you know, Legolas? What to do?  
Varda blessed me. was all that Legolas said.  
I feel as though I did nothing to help him. I shouldn't have given up so easily. the man studied the ground, too ashamed to lift his head and look the elf in the eyes for fear of the blame he might see there.  
  
But Legolas stretched out a hand and took Aragorn's chin, raising it so that their eyes could meet.  
I was so afraid of the responsibility, I-  
Legolas smiled warmly at his friend.  
I'm afraid to say anything, lest you see it as me being a patronising elf.  
This made Aragorn laugh, and Legolas was glad to see him do so.  
  
You lead the Fellowship, and yes, we look to you for answers. But you do not need to bear this burden alone. Everyone needs help. I thank Eru that he has let Sam stay here to help Frodo with his burden. Every member of this company, whether he be King or gardener, has a part to play.   
  
*  
  
No Pippin!  
Oh Merry, you know I can't!  
Leave him be - he nearly died Pippin!  
That's exactly why I _won't_ leave him be!  
  
Frodo laughed quietly as the not-so-subtle hobbits bickered outside the room. The corner of Sam's mouth quirked up in a little smile, but he had not the energy to move any more.  
  
The hobbit lay in bed, basking in warm contentment. His best friend held his hand gently, apologising for the little bruised finger marks there, telling him what has happened since he fell ill, talking about the elves, about Lothlorien. And Sam listened quietly, eyes half-closed, wondering that not two hours ago he had been ready to give all this up.   
  
  
*  
  
**End. Finite. Y Diwedd.  
  
Get back to me, please?  
  
Oh wow - I can't believe, after years of writing stories that I've finally finished one. I feel quite strange.  
  
That was quite fun, so I think I'll write another story soon. More Pippinpain? More Aragorn doubt? Sam angst? Any suggestions?**


End file.
